


Helped

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara's POV, Panic Attack, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Help" in Kara's point of view. WARNING: Contains panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This has been requested by a couple of people and I was interested in it so I wrote about it... Enjoy!

Her heart was racing as she looked at the list of things to do on her desktop. Normally, she would be able to compartmentalize everything and systematically knock them all out in an orderly fashion. However, today she was limited to human abilities.

 _Maybe you really do have to be an alien to be Cat Grant's assistant_ , the thought ran around her head with all the other ones that were building.

 _I need to calm down. Call Alex._ she rustled through her bag and desk shakily, looking for her phone.

 _Oh Rao. No no no. I gave it to Winn to update_ , her breathing picked up and she began to feel woozy, _Kara, focus. You need to get away from the chaos._

Shakily, she stood and walked down the hallway towards the employee bathroom. Once she was out of sight of the bullpen, she supported herself on the wall of the hallway. Panic attacks were always ten times worse as a human.

When her powers were present, at least she didn't necessarily need to breathe. It was just a comfort. It humanized her. As a human, though, she was able to pass out from low oxygen levels.

A drop of sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she finally threw herself at the bathroom door, opening it.

Cool air rushed over her skin as she entered and pulled apart the first two buttons on her shirt, putting her glasses on the counter.

She attempted to shock herself back by splashing ice cold water from the faucet on her face, but by that time she was too far gone in her panic.

 _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._  she chanted to herself, making her only panic even more as she began to sob.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the door open.

 _Oh Rao_ , she thought and turned to see who it was.

"M-miss G-G-Grant?" Kara said in surprise.

_Way to go Kara! How many people has she fired for crying? And here you are having a panic attack?! What is she going to think?_

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sor-" she began to stutter out an explanation, just to be interrupted by Miss Grant pulling her into a hug.

Kara's knees trembled, threatening to give out underneath her weight as she hung on to her boss. The younger girl was vaguely aware of being led to sit on the floor as she sobbed into the crook of Miss Grant's neck.

After a bit, she felt her hand being led from it's position to the bare back of the older woman and she finally was able to take some short breaths. Hoping she wasn't being too forward, the slipped her other hand under Miss Grant's shirt.

Alex had once asked her why she loved skin-to-skin contact so much. She couldn't really explain it. There was something so comforting about the closeness.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt Miss Grant start to pull away. She whimpered and held on tighter.

_Rao, Kara! How much more needy can you get?_

"Kara, I think your sister has texted me. I need to let her know where we are," Cat whispered quietly next to her ear.

In response, she let go, but once she saw that the phone was in Miss Grant's hand, she tightened her girl once again.

Alex finally came and took Cat's place. It's not that Cat did anything wrong, she was just unfamiliar.

Once Cat left the bathroom, Alex went through their normal routine. Shirts off. Heartbeat rhythm. Breathing matched.

Kara was exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she had work to do.

"No, babygirl."

The blonde gave her sister a confused look.

"I'm going to take you home and you are going to rest. No more work for you."

Kara frowned but nodded in response. She didn't really talk during or after these episodes. It helped her to process everything.

 _I need to thank Miss Grant tomorrow. Apologize too_ , she thought as she yawned. Alex slipped into bed with her, both of them shirtless, and slowly Kara sank into a deep sleep cuddled firmly in her sister's side.

***THE NEXT DAY***

The young superhero had woken up with her full powers the next morning, thank Rao, and got ready for work without incident. Alex had already left, leaving a note to tell her she had gotten called in to the DEO and imploring her to be safe.

The routine went on as usual. Kara giving Cat her latte, running around for layouts from the other departments and editing some severely worded emails from Cat to other members of the board.

At lunch time, she decided that it was time to go to cat and apologize for her behavior the day previously. She was ashamed that Cat had to take time out her day to take care of her assistant, someone she paid to take care of her.

Kara walked through the glass doors of Cat's office to find her typing out something -probably a termination letter- on her laptop.

"Yes, Kiera?" Cat said without looking up.

"Um M-Miss Grant, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I'm sorry I lost control."

"Nonsense, Kiera. Everyone is allowed to break down. You don't need to feel guilty about it," she replied, taking off her glasses to look at the young girl, "However, I would like to know what's going on next time. Just as a safety measurement of course. The press would have a field day if they thought I was overworking my employees to the brink of death."

"Of course, Miss Grant," Kara smiled softly.

"Now, chop chop Keira. I have a conference meeting in two hours and I need to be prepped to fire that little rat, Ganry, at a moments notice. Also, please get me more Advil. My head is splitting and giving birth to something like Athena."

Kara lifted a tray of Advil that was in her hands onto Cat's desk, and went to her own to prep the layouts and legal forms for the meeting smiling her Sunny Danvers™ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below! I get a lot of good ideas from you all! I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
